


Don't Ignore The Bright Yellow Line

by Fields_of_Heather



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: They don't put those yellow lines on the floor for shits and giggles. If he had bothered to read the Containment Procedures, he wouldn't be dead right now.My First SCP story.
Kudos: 2





	Don't Ignore The Bright Yellow Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm pretty new to the Foundation but this idea was swimming around in my head, so I wrote it down.
> 
> I opted not to number my creation rather then pick a random one and people be like, "That number's been used."

Don't Ignore The Bright Yellow Line

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Agent Matthew Keys sighed as he took in the large puddle of blood on the floor. 

There was always one new guard that ignored the bright yellow line. It's not like they put it there for shits and giggles. It wasn't a caution line, it was a "cross-this-and-die" line. It said so in the Containment Procedures! It wasn't like they wrote those things for no reason. There was always a reason behind the Containment Procedures. They had whole committees that sat around and thought up this shit. It wasn't for fun or a paycheck. It was to keep the skips in and the people (hopefully) alive.

Behind him, the medical crew zipped the body bag closed and wheeled the now dead idiot away. 

"I hope you enjoyed your snack." he called out.

"I always do." she purred back.

He couldn't see her very well in the dim lighting, but they'd learned long ago that bright lights agitated her and that lead to more bodies and more paperwork. She moved on near silent feet towards the front of her cage, where the light was stronger. No matter how many times Keys saw her, he never got over the feeling of awe and horror. What once was human was not entirely so any more.

Addie [REDACTED] had been born human. She lived an average, normal life for twenty three years until she disappeared one day while on her way home from work. Exactly one year later, she reappeared, only she had been changed. What had happened during her missing year she wouldn't say. The only information they had was a piece of black clothe in her hand and blood later identified as coming from eight distinct humans all over her body.

She tapped the bars of her cell with her talon tipped fingers. From the waist down, she was covered in tawny fur and resembled a lion complete with tufted tail. On her back, a pair of eagle wings grew from her shoulders. She watched him with gold colored eyes and when she smiled, she flashed a set of wicked canines still stained with the blood of the unlucky guard. Her gaze was cold, a predator looking at it's next meal.

Agent Keys had no doubt that if she could, she would kill him and everyone else she could get her claws on. She had the three times she broke containment before.

"So," the Sphinx that once was human licked her lips, purring, "Figure out how to kill me yet?" 

Turning away, Agent Keys sighed again as he walked out the door, "No... but the minute we do, I'll let you know."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

END

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did I do? What do you think?
> 
> Drop a comment or kudos please!


End file.
